


Not Zebras

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear hoofbeats, think horses, not zebras.  (spoilers from S5 eps 8-13, approximately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Zebras

**Author's Note:**

> If the show goes the way I think it might, this won't come even close. But that's the beauty of fic. ;)
> 
> As always, thanks to December21st for the beta.
> 
>  
> 
> (Word's word count says this is an actual drabble of 100 words. Not sure why AO3's count is different. Oh well.)

When Audrey first starts feeling sick, she and Nathan both kind of panic. The Troubles are fifteen months behind them but they remember the paleness and fatigue after she split from Mara, when her body was essentially coming apart from the inside out. Worried, the first person they go to see is Gloria.

The M.E. takes Audrey's temperature, draws her blood, and performs some scans, then disappears to run more tests. She leaves with a frown but comes back with a smile.

"Congratulations," Gloria says, completely sincere, but is quick to add, "But if you think I'm babysitting, think again."

 

_\--end--_


End file.
